Alpha and Alpha
by TheRavenMocker
Summary: Inspired by 'Alpha and Alpha'. This is a different version of alpha and alpha by the way and this is my version so don't get confused that this is copy right but nope it's not. Humphrey is an alpha, who is stronger, faster and have more ability than Kate does.
1. Just The Beginning

"HUMPHREY GO TO THE WESTERN PACK" yelled Humphrey's mom. "MOM WHAT ABOUT YOU" Humphrey yelled in horror.

"JUST GO SWEETHEART, MOM AND DAD LOVES YOU" and with that she got killed. Humphrey didn't hesitated but began to run fast as he could. Good thing he was training.

Humphrey smell a scent and look back. He saw 2 rogue wolf coming at him. Humphrey didn't notice that one of the rogue wolf claw his back, almost to his neck.

Humphrey groaned in pain but never stop running. Humphrey smelled what it looks like a marked territory. He got tripped by the root of the tree and the three wolves attack him, slashing his body. Humphrey screamed in pain, louder enough to echo the valley.

A gray wolf with blue eyes heard the commotion. "Come on Hutch" said Winston as they began running to where the sound came from along with the other alphas.

When they arrived, they saw a pup covered in gashes lying on the ground surrounded by his blood. One of the wolf begin to finish him off when Winston and the other alphas tackle them and chase them off their territory except Winston.

Winston waste no time but carried the pup and rush back to his den.

He walked past by other alphas and omegas, asking what's going on. He sprinted as fast as he can to his den and saw Eve and little Kate, sleeping.

Winston put the pup on the ground and began to shake Eve lightly. "Eve wake up, we have something urgent" said Winston. Eve open her eyes and the first sight that caught her was the pup.

She wasted no time but get to him checking his injuries. "Winston go grab me some leaves and tree sap" Eve commanded. Winston bolted out of the den.

Hutch came in with his mate Jane. They both gasped as they see a pup cover in gashes and uneasy to recognize it. Eve look at them and tell them "Don't let anyone come into the den, just Winston and you". They both nodded and went to their den.

Winston have arrived and wasted no time but give the items to Eve. Eve began working on while Winston laid next to Kate to keep her warm.

The blood start surrounded Humphrey's body.

It took a while and Eve sit on her haunches, exhausted and her paws are cover in blood. "Where did you find him Winston" asked Eve. "We found him getting attack by 3 wolves" Winston answered. "Why would they do that" asked Eve. Winston shrugged. "I'll get him wash up" said Winston as he pick the pup up and start heading towards the pond.

After that, Winston was shocked that the pup look almost like him but he has a white fur under his belly. He walked back to the den and see Eve sleeping.

Winston didn't know if this pup was unconscious or in coma. He laid the pup down and keep him warm and started to sleep.

(In the morning)

Winston woke up and saw the pup didn't move, not even inches and centimeters. He turn his head around to see Kate stir in her sleep. She groan and stood up and saw her dad.

"Good morning dad, what's that pup doing here" asked Kate. "Well, we found him outside of our territory" said Winston nervously. "It looks like he got hurt" said Kate. Winston nodded and Kate was so curious that she lay in front the pup's face.

'He looks so cute' Kate thought. "Oh good morning Kate" said Eve walk into the den.

"Good morning mom, do you know his name" Kate asked pointing at the pup. Eve shook her head but then recognized the face. She gasped.

"Winston, this pup looks like Leonidas" said Eve as her eyes widen. Winston's eyes widen also. "We have to check their territory and see what's going on" said Winston as he stood up and walk out to the den.

"Mom, do you know how old he is" Kate asked as her head tilt to the side. "It looks like he's 4 months old" replied Eve. Kate gasped. "He's only a month older than me" Kate said.

Eve chuckled and then the pup stir in his sleep. He yelped in pain as he touch his paw on the ground. He open his eyes and saw he's in someone's den.

He turn his head and saw two wolves. He is not afraid but ask one important question. "Is this the western pack" he asked. Eve nodded and said "What's your name".

"Humphrey" Humphrey replied then he saw the most beautiful wolf he had ever seen. Kate blushed when he saw starring at her.

"Why are you in the forest alone" asked Eve. Humphrey remembered what happen to his pack. He sign. "Our pack got attacked" Humphrey said as tears form in his eyes. Eve gasped and soon as Winston came in the den.

"I found out what ha-" Winston was cut off when he saw the pup awake. Humphrey tilt his head to the side but groan in pain. Eve whispered in Winston's ear, telling him what happen.

"Well Humphrey, I'm guessing your staying here and by the way, what rank are you" Winston asked. "Supreme Alpha since my dad was a good fighter, he taught me how to fight, and train me when I was 4 months old in my birthday and I was in the middle of the year of training" Humphrey explained. Winston was shocked and couldn't believe that Leonidas made his son to an supreme alpha. Of course because Humphrey came from the southern pack, the fearless and violent pack.

"Hi Humphrey my name's Kate" said Kate as she laid down next to him. They both blushed. "Mom is it okay if I take Humphrey to meet my friends when his wounds heals" said Kate. Eve nodded. Kate couldn't wait to let Humphrey meet her friends when his wounds heal. "And how long will that take" Kate asked.

"I say a couple days" Eve answered. Kate nodded and got in a trance with Humphrey as they starred each other's eyes.

'Maybe this day with the western pack is not that bad after all' Humphrey thought and didn't notice Kate blushed and walk away.

 **See not copy right from the other story of Alpha and Alpha. What will happen next?**


	2. Good Day

A few days later, Humphrey's wounds has been healed and right now, Eve is taking the bandages off of him. Kate wags her tail as she seen Humphrey healed.

"Alright Humphrey you're set to go" said Eve. Before Humphrey could say anything, Kate pulled him away from her and bolted out of the den. Eve giggled.

"Come on Humphrey, I want you to meet with my friends" said Kate. Humphrey rolled his eyes and see other wolves' expression on their face was shocked that Humphrey looks like Leonidas.

Humphrey don't mind them keep starring at them.

Kate let Humphrey to three pups. One of them have black fur with gray streaks on her back and side and blue eyes. Another one have grey fur, white underbelly, and brown eyes. And the final one has light grey and purple eyes.

"Hey Kate, who's this" said the one with black fur with gray steaks. "Hey Lila this is Humphrey" said Kate. "Hey" Humphrey said as he smile at her.

She giggled and blushed. "Humphrey this is Sonya" said Kate pointing a wolf with grey fur with white underbelly. "Hi Humphrey" she said.

"And finally this is Violet" said Kate. "Hi there" she said. "Hello" Humphrey replied.

"So you're the new guy that everyone talks about" said Lila. Humphrey tilt his head and so did Kate. "What do you mean" asked Humphrey.

"Well...everyone said that you look like you have some muscle under your fur which you do" explained Lila. Kate look at my body. "Oh sorry, at my old pack I was in training in the middle of the month then my pack got attacked" Humphrey said holding the tears.

"I'm sorry" said Lila. "It's okay" Humphrey replied.

"So Humphrey, are you becoming an alpha" asked Violet. "Yeah a supreme alpha which I have been assigned by my father" said Humphrey. "A supreme alpha" they all asked.

"Oh sorry ahem, a supreme alpha is like a an alpha but with more speed, strength, and ability and I came from the southern pack" confessed Humphrey.

The girls nodded and began to huddle. Humphrey didn't know what they're talking but he will not bother them because it seems important.

"Kate, this guy is cute" said Lila. "I know, I wouldn't say cute, I say hot" said Kate. They broke the huddle and decided to have a party at Lila's den.

"Humphrey, tonight we will have a party at Lila's den" said Kate. "Would your mother approve" Humphrey asked. Before Kate said anything, a random pup come up to Kate.

"Hey Kate, I was wondering if you could go howl with me" asked the pup. "No thank you, besides, I already got someone" she said looking at me. The pup look at me and decided to lunged at me.

I dodge his attacks very quickly and he landed on the ground. "How the fuck did you do that" asked the pup. "Hey watch your language" said the pup's parents.

The pup grew scared and glanced back at Humphrey. His parents notice it too. "Hey, are you that pup who have muscle" asked the dad. Humphrey nodded.

"Well I'm Max, sorry about my pup, he's just little eager with Kate" he said. "And I see you're getting yourself some girls". Humphrey blushed and glance back at the girls.

Max chuckled. "Well I'm guessing you're becoming an Alpha" he said. Humphrey nodded. "Well that's good cause you know, you might be the first pup who knows some skills of being an alpha". And with that, he left with his pup.

Humphrey looked back at the girls and the girls were astonished. "How did you do that" they all asked. "Well my father taught me how to fight" Humphrey answered.

"And you guys might learn it in Alpha school" Humphrey continued. They all shrieked in joy. "Well I better go get some rest" said Humphrey. "I will come with you since we are going to Lila's den tonight" said Kate.

Humphrey nodded as they walked up the slope. When they were at the entrance, they saw Winston and Eve with a caribou. "Just in time" said Eve. Humphrey picked up a weird smell and knew what it was.

He decided not to shouted out loud. When he sniff, Winston and Eve grew worried. Humphrey began to dig the caribou and so did Kate.

After that, Humphrey laid back at the den and went to sleep. He didn't notice Kate laid down next to him to feel his muscle. 'Boy they're freaking big and rock hard' Kate thought.

She felt someone on her side and looked back and saw his tail. Kate couldn't believe how fluffy it was. Kate decided not to play with it and not wake up her crush, so she just laid there, thinking about alpha school and Humphrey when he's an adult.

Just thinking about it, Kate wanted to know how good is Humphrey as he kissed her. She smiled and can't wait to reveal her true feelings.

 **What will happen next?**


	3. Best Alpha

It was close to night and Humphrey just wake up and notice the sun is going down. "Oh hey Humphrey, how's your sleep" Kate asked. "It was good" Humphrey replied.

"Come on we're going to miss it" said Kate as she nudge Humphrey to get up. Kate heard snapping bones and look at Humphrey, stretching.

Humphrey followed Kate while she was swaying her hips. Humphrey couldn't help but stare at it. Kate turn her head a little and saw Humphrey stare at her rear. Kate giggled softly as they arrived at Lila's den.

"Hi Kate" said Lila. "Hi Lila" Kate replied. Lila saw all of her friends in the den, sitting in a circle. "Um, what are we doing" said Kate as they sit down in the circle. "We're playing truth or dare to see who is the best alpha" said Sonya. "Also we brought some friends to join" confessed Violet. Kate look and saw a wolf with brown fur and yellow eyes and knew who it is, Blake. She look at the other wolf who have grayish and black fur with green eyes, Jay.

"Oh that's cool" said Kate. "What are we waiting for let's start the game" said Jay. Humphrey joined in the circle next to Kate. When he joined in, he saw a stick and attach leaf, probably pointing at someone else.

"Okay so who wanna start" asked Violet. No one didn't answer to her question. "Okay then I'll guess I'll start first" Violet said. She spin it and it pointed at Humphrey.

"Alright Humphrey truth or dare" Violet asked. "Dare" said Humphrey. "I dare you to do 5 front flips, and 20 log squats doing non stop" Violet answered. Humphrey smirked.

So, he did it and everyone was shocked. "What, the southern pack has the best wolves to train to become a supreme alpha" said Humphrey. They all continue their game. Lila decided to pulled up something personal when she spin the stick and it landed on Jay.

"Okay Jay truth or dare" Lila asked. "Hmm dare" Jay answered. "I dare you to lick the girls you like on the cheek" Lila giggled. Jay blushed deeply and went and stand in front of Sonya and licked it.

"You like me" Sonya asked. Jay nodded and cover his face with his tail. Sonya lunged toward Jay and kiss him on the lips. Jay went wide eye and then close his eyes to enjoy the moment.

"Well hope you guys become a great couple" said Humphrey. "Well it's time to end the game cause you know it's almost late for my bedtime" said Blake. They all nodded and went to their parents' den.

Kate was disappointed. She wanted a dare to kiss Humphrey. When they have arrived at Winston's den, Winston and Eve are waiting for them. "Well Kate two more months until you're headed to Alpha school" Winston announced.

Kate wagged her tail. "Can Humphrey come" asked Kate. "Kate you already know that I'm coming because you know I was in the middle of the year of training so I wanna to continue where I left off but it's okay I won't go ahead, just want to be in the same teaching lesson as you Kate" Humphrey explained.

Kate hugged Humphrey. "Thank you Humphrey, you're so sweet" said Kate. Humphrey blushed and hugged her back.

"Alright you two it's time to sleep" said Eve. Humphrey went and laid next to the entrance. Kate decided to lay next to him. When she did, they both look at each other and their nose almost touch.

This made them blush madly. Humphrey went to sleep right away while Kate decide to do something.

She cuddle up to him, press her body against him, and intertwined his tails with hers a bit. Kate smiled when she did that and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

(In the Morning)

Humphrey woke up early and see Kate cuddle up to him with her tail intertwined with his. Humphrey smiled and decide to return a favor for Kate.

He decided to impress her so he got up and slid through Kate's grasp, and went off hunting. Humphrey don't know why but he felt his instinct control him. He smell a scent of a caribou so he followed it.

Humphrey saw a young adult caribou and came up to him slowly. He was silent, extremely silent. Humphrey sneaked up behind him and came out of its hiding place while the caribou is eating and didn't see him.

Humphrey saw his target, the neck wide open. He lunged and grab his neck and ripped it off. The caribou collapsed when he did that. Humphrey's eyes went wide. He spit the part of its neck.

"How the hell did I do that" Humphrey asked to himself.

Humphrey don't know if he can carry or drag it but he knew he was strong so he decided to drag it all the way back to the territory. He grabbed his antlers and start dragging it.

When he got there, all the wolves starred at him with their eyes wide. Humphrey didn't care and start heading up the slopes. Winston came out of his den and saw Humphrey dragging a young adult caribou.

"H-Humphrey, how did you catch that" Winston asked. Kate came up to Winston. "What's going on dad" asked Kate. Winston pointed at Humphrey and Kate turn and gasped.

Winston came up to Humphrey and help him. They went inside and Eve tilt her head to the side. "Honey what's going on" she asked. "Humphrey catch this caribou all on his own" Winston replied.

Eve was about to say something then she saw a small bite on the throat. She dropped her jaws and starred at Humphrey with blood on his mouth.

"Don't asked, you all know I came from the southern pack so no worries" Humphrey said. Kate then walk up to him and brush her body against his. "Impressive" said Kate.

Humphrey blushed after that. "Well I think Humphrey is going to be the best alpha in this territory" said Winston. "Then who's going to be the second best alpha dad" Kate wondered.

"You" Winston replied. Kate squealed in joy and everyone laughed. "That was a good catch Humphrey and I appreciate it" said Winston. Humphrey just nodded his head while Kate kept brushing against him, making him blush like crazy.

 **What is going to happen next? Hope you guys enjoy this story and give a thumps up for it and have a great day. PEACE OUT!**


	4. Moonlight Howl

Today was the moonlight howl, Kate was so nervous to howl in front of everyone. Humphrey is not so nervous. Kate went to Humphrey to talk about the moonlight howl.

"Humphrey there's something I need to talk to you" asked Kate. "Yeah sure go ahead" said Humphrey. Kate began to shuffle her paws. "I uhh, I was so nervous to go to the moonlight howl, this is my first time to howl in front of everyone" said Kate nervously.

"Don't worry Kate, if you need me, I will always be their and be by your side everyday when you feel nervous" confessed Humphrey. Kate immediately hug Humphrey.

Humphrey hug her back. "Thank you Humphrey, it really means to me, everything" said Kate. "No problem Kate" said Humphrey.

Just then, their friends arrived at the den to see Kate and Humphrey hug. "Well well, look who we have here" said Blake chuckling. They both broke the embrace and look at their friends.

The girls' fur was pressed against their fur, showing their curves, and Sonya had a rose flower behind her ear. The guys' fur was straighten.

"Wow you guys look great" said Kate. "Thanks" they all said in a unison. "It's almost time for the moonlight howl and you better get ready" said Lila.

"Hey Kate, I'll be right back, just need to get ready, I'll meet you there" said Humphrey heading towards the exit of the den. "Alright" replied Kate.

"And girls, you need to help me to get ready" said Kate smiling. Violet went off to find some combs and Sonya went off also but finding a purple flower. Lila just stay there and wait for them to bring in the items.

Jay and Blake just sat there. "So, how's it going with Sonya" asked Blake. "It was pretty good" said Jay. "Humphrey's up to something" said Blake thinking in deep thoughts. Jay nodded and agree with him.

Meanwhile, Humphrey was at the pond, cleaning himself.

Humphrey look up to the sky and saw the sun was about to be gone behind the mountains, so he dried himself and start headed to the moonlight howl.

Kate was waiting for him. Eve saw Kate and walk towards her and her friends. "Kate, you look beautiful" said Eve. "Thanks, but I got a help from my friends" said Kate.

"I can see that" said Eve smiling. Kate notice that her belly was big but she didn't want to be rude. Kate was starring over the hill, waiting for Humphrey. "Kate, I'm sure he's fine, he will come" said Lila.

By the time she said that, Lila look at Kate confused and saw Kate with wide eyes and an open jaws. She look around and they did the same thing as Kate did.

"Kate, what's wrong" asked Lila. "H-Humphrey" said Kate. Lila look at Humphrey and gasped. Humphrey's fur was glowing under the moonlight, and all because of his gray fur, turn into platinum. His icy blue eyes shined, making Kate drool over the sight.

Kate can see his muscles. 'He look so hot, especially with his fur and eyes glowing under the moonlight, just look so beautiful' Kate thought. Humphrey chuckled and snapped Kate from her trance.

"Come on Kate, let's get to our spot" said Humphrey. Kate wipe her saliva that she drooled and followed Humphrey, admired by his fur glowing. "Dude Humphrey, you look so cool, you look like a wolf god" said Blake.

"I feel so jealous" said Jay hung his head down.

"Oh don't worry, you're not jealous, your the happiest wolf in the world because you got the most beautiful wolf right here" said Sonya. They both lean in for a kiss.

"Alright, let's see who have the best howl here" said Blake grinning evilly. "Whoa whoa, not so fast, this is the first time that Kate came, so don't get too cocky" said Humphrey chuckling.

"Well okay but still" said Blake. "Your on" said Jay.

Blake raised his muzzle and let out a howl. It was good in a perfect tone. Jay smirked and began to howl. It is the same as Blake. Both of them glared at each other.

"God damn it, we're the same" said Jay. Jay and Blake laughed. "Don't worry my handsome alpha, I'll do it for you" said Sonya kiss his cheek before she said that.

Sonya let out a perfect tone and ended it. "Alright, my turn" said Violet as she raise her muzzle up to the air. It was almost perfect as Sonya's.

"So far I'm winning along with Jay" said Sonya. Jay smiled. "Hey no fair, all because you,uhhhh, well" Blake stuttered. Jay and Sonya laughed. Kate was so nervous that she began to shake. Humphrey pressed his coat against Kate's. "Don't worry Kate, you'll do great, give a try" said Humphrey smiling. Kate smiled and let out a howl.

It was beautiful and much better than Sonya's. She ended her howl and look at Humphrey. "Thank you Humphrey" Kate said as she kissed his cheek.

Humphrey blushed. "Come on, it's your turn, supreme alpha" said Kate as she tickle his chin with her tail. Humphrey give her a charming smile and began to howl.

Beautiful tone and unique, it silent everyone as they watch the last southern wolf howl. 'Wow, he has a beautiful voice' Kate thought.

Humphrey ended his howl and the crowd burst into cheers as Humphrey jumped and fall back and laid with his back. "Wooo, that gives me a heart attack, never knew they would give a surprise party to me" said Humphrey.

Everyone laughed. Kate brushed her body against Humphrey's. They both blush madly, but Kate was blushing a lot and everyone can see it in a distance. Her cheeks were burning red hot.

Humphrey smiled and nudge Kate. "Well, guess I win first place and Kate win second" said Humphrey smile at Kate. Kate smiled back and they both began to lean at each other, until they heard a scream.

"That sound like Eve" said Humphrey. Kate rush over to her mother and see her holding her belly in pain. Winston began to carry Eve and rush to the pack healer's den.

"Kate, looks like you're going to have a sister" yelled Winston as he past Kate. Kate smiled. "Well congratulations Kate, looks like you're going to have a little sister" said Lila.

Everyone began to rush to the pack healer's den, wanted to see the pack leader's second daughter.

 **LILY IS BORN! You guys know what happen next right? Or was I? :D**


	5. The Great Wolf Games

It was a beautiful day and Kate was starring at her new sister Lily. She was born yesterday. Lily have the most beautiful fur that Kate has ever seen except Humphrey's.

"Mom, can I go to Humphrey's den" asked Kate. Humphrey has a den that Winston build right after Eve pregnancy.

"Yes you may" replied Eve. Kate bolted out of the den and rush toward his den. Lila, Sonya and Violet saw Kate, running to Humphrey's den.

They run after her. "Hey Kate" called Lila. Kate look behind her and saw them, catching up. "Hey girls" said Kate. "Where you going" asked Sonya.

"Going to Humphrey" answered Kate. They decide to come with her. Humphrey's den was next to the pond. It was a perfect spot for him. "Humphrey" Kate called from the entrance as they arrived.

"Oh hello Kate" said Humphrey as he walk towards her. "How's your morning". "It was good" replied Kate. Just then, Jay and Blake rush in.

"Have you guys heard the great games" said Jay. "Oh my god, I always wanna to play the great games" squealed Kate. "Okay and why is that" asked Sonya.

"It's really important to me" said Kate smiling. "That is right" said Winston coming in. "And guess what, Kate your in the game" said Winston smiled.

Kate wagged her tail. "Can Humphrey be in the team" asked Kate. "Yes he can" chuckled Winston. "Okay I"m guessing we're gonna win because I am the son of Leonidas and supreme alpha" said Humphrey. "Well see" said Winston.

"So, who's in the team" asked Kate. "Well, we have to get omegas because it's not all alphas" said Winston. Kate was disappointed. "Don't worry Kate, I know this game is important to you, but we will win okay, at least you got the southern wolf right here" said Humphrey as he put his paw on her shoulder. Kate smiled and Humphrey smiled back.

"So anyone who want to join our team" asked Kate looking at her friends. "Why don't you join Jay, do you want to impress your girlfriend" said Sonya. "Of course I will" Jay replied.

Kate went up to their friends and whispered about her skill. "Psst, guys, I'm gonna try to impress Humphrey by using my spin out in the game" whispered Kate.

"So you do love Humphrey" Lila whispered back. Kate nodded and the girls giggled. "Well looks like the team is here" said Winston looking at the two omegas.

"Um, hello, my name's Salty" said Salty. "And my name's Mooch" said Mooch. "Hi my name's Kate" said Kate. "This is Humphrey and Jay, we're your team mates".

"That's cool" said Salty. "Team, it's time to go" said Winston. "Good luck my handsome alpha" said Sonya kiss him right in the lips. "I will my love" replied Jay.

They went off to the valley.

They arrived at the valley and Winston told them to train. Eve walked up to Winston with Lily on her back sleeping. "Oh hey Eve" said Winston. "Hello sweetheart, just to come by and see how you're doing" said Eve.

"Hey mom" said Kate running towards her. "Hey Kate, how's your training" said Eve. "It was good, practicing my spin out" said Kate smiling. "Well that's good sweetheart. Now if there's any boys who starred at my daughter's body, go up to them and slap across the face until you see blood on them" said Eve.

Winston's eyes widen in shocked and Kate did it also.

They heard log snapping and they look who it is. It was Humphrey carrying a huge log on his back, doing log squats.

"Well looks like Humphrey continue his training where he left off" said Winston.

"Dang, Humphrey's good" said Salty looking at Humphrey. "Yeah, he said that his father put him as a supreme alpha" said Jay. "Wow" said Salty and Mooch in a unison.

Kate admired by his muscle and start walking towards him. She can hear him, saying numbers as he doing log squats. "One hundred, One hundred one, a hundred two" Humphrey paused his count and saw Kate walking towards him.

He can count it on his mind as he doing log squats. "Hey Humphrey" said Kate. "Hey Kate" said Humphrey. 'Wow, he's not even tired, he must be some alpha' Kate wondered.

It was a long time of training until they heard a howl and it is time for the game. Humphrey did 200 log squats. "Team, it's time for the game" shouted Winston. Kate squealed and can't hold her excitement.

They arrived at the game and Jay saw Sonya sitting, watching the game. They see three teams. One team was removed because the southern pack has been destroyed so they've been replace by the pack from Banff.

"Good luck Kate" said Winston as he watch her daughter at the starting line. "Thanks dad" said Kate. Kate look at Humphrey who was ready and he is the last one with the wolves who think they are the best.

Jay sped off and he was close coming to first place. They went around the rock and head back to the startling line, high paw their team mates. Mooch sped off but he was slower than the others but he can catch up.

He high paw Salty and he was neck and neck with the others. Salty high paw Kate and she sped off. She is faster than the others and saw the rock that they suppose to turn around.

Kate plant her front and did a spin out and sped off quickly. She wanna see Humphrey as she running towards him. Humphrey narrow his eyes and think what Leonidas said to him.

 _"You can do it Humphrey, I know you can, it's because you are my son"_ said Leonidas in Humphrey's mind. Humphrey smiled as Kate high paw his and so the other alphas and Humphrey sped off like a bullet.

The wolves were amazed how fast Humphrey runs. "Wow Humphrey's fast" said Winston. Humphrey jump up and spun around towards the startling line.

He was faster, faster than the others and he was ahead of them. Humphrey plant his front into a stop as he arrived at the finish line. The western team cheered for him.

Humphrey was giving pats by the guys and Kate walked up to him and lick his cheek. They both blushed and lock a stare into each others' eyes. "Well looks like we won, it's time to go home" shouted Winston broke the stare between Humphrey and Kate.

 **Well, what will happen next? "What do you guys think about this chapter? Peace out!**


	6. Sleep Over

Kate see Humphrey sleeping in his den. She nudge him but he won't woke up. Kate smile evilly and wanted to know how he felt about her.

"So Humphrey what do you think about Kate" Kate whispered in his ear. "Beautiful" Humphrey said in his sleep.

Kate smiled and blushed. "How do you feel about her" Kate whispered again. What she didn't know that he's awake. "Oh uhhh h-hi Humphrey" stuttered Kate nervously caught by her crush.

"Hi, wow what a dream" said Humphrey. "Yeah, I was just arrived and hear you talking but not loudly" lied Kate. "Also we're gonna plan to have a sleep over so can we have a sleep over right here" Kate asked.

"Sure" said Humphrey. "Alright, I'm gonna go talk to them, care to join me" Kate asked smiling seductively. "Sure" said Humphrey smile back.

Kate giggled and walk away, followed by Humphrey. She decided to do something that will get him to love her. Kate was swaying her hips so Humphrey can stare at it.

Humphrey was also starring it. 'Is she doing this on purpose' He thought.

Humphrey caught a glimpse of her womanhood. His eyes are widen and he was drooling. Kate giggled as she quickly look back at Humphrey. 'Good, he's starring at it' Kate thought.

They arrived at Sonya's den. "Sonya, we're here" Kate called from the entrance.

Sonya and their friends came to her and Humphrey and sat down right in front of them. "We're going to have a sleep over at Humphrey's den" confessed Kate.

"Alright, and right now, let's just wait until Night time" said Sonya.

"Also we will continue Truth or Dare where we left off" said Jay. Kate wagged her tail and everyone look at her confused.

"What's so special about it Kate" said Violet. "Ohh Nothing" Kate lied. She wanna kiss Humphrey and make out. Just then, Lily came by. "Hi Kate" said Lily running up to her.

"Hi Lily" said Kate. "So what are you doing here" asked Lily. "Just hanging out with my friends" Kate replied.

"Oh okay, well I'll see you tomorrow, too bad that I can't sleep over" said Lily. "Don't worry Lily, when your in my age, you will" said Kate smiled at her. Lily smiled back and went back to the den.

(Time Skip: Night time)

Humphrey and Kate and their friends are heading to Humphrey's den. As they went inside, they formed in a circle. Lila was carrying the same one when we played truth or dare.

She set the stick in the middle. "Alright you guys ready" asked Lila. "Yep and next time, do something tough that I can handle with" said Humphrey cracking his neck.

Jay smiled evilly and knew something that is tough for Humphrey. "Can I start first" asked Jay. "Sure" said Lila.

Jay spin the stick and hope it landed on Humphrey and it did. "Alright Humphrey truth or dare" Jay asked. "Dare" Humphrey answered.

"Alright, I dare you to run across the pond" said Jay pointing at it. Humphrey smiled and ready to run. "You sure Humphrey, can you do it" asked Kate.

Humphrey nodded and said "You've already seen how fast I am". Kate smiled and ready to watch her crush bolted like a bullet. "Jay where did you get this idea" asked Blake.

"Oh from the great games" replied Jay. Humphrey bolted out of the den and everyone watch if he can run on water. Eventually, he can but not for long because he almost lost his balance when he reach the end so he jump and touch the shore with his paws.

"Did I do it" Humphrey yelled. "Yeah, barely" Jay yelled back. Humphrey head back to the den quickly. "Phew, almost lost my balance" said Humphrey.

"Yes you did" said Jay. They all continue their game and at the end, the stick landed on Kate. "Alright Kate, truth or dare" asked Violet. "Truth" Kate replied.

"Alright do you like any boys in this group because I know why you wagged your tail" said Violet smiling.

Kate blushed and look at Humphrey. "I...fell in love with..." Kate gulped. "Humphrey" said Kate. Everyone smiled and Kate couldn't help herself. "I CHOOSE DARE" Kate yelled as she tackle Humphrey and kiss him right in the lips.

"Awwww" said the girls. They broke the kiss and stared at each others' eyes deeply. Kate lean in and touch his nose with hers. "I love you Humphrey" Kate said to Humphrey.

"I love you too Kate" said Humphrey.

Kate let Humphrey get up. "No wonder you wagged your tail, you just want to admit your feelings and kiss Humphrey right" asked Violet. Kate nodded.

Humphrey look up to the sky and it was almost midnight. "Alright I think it's time to go sleep" said Humphrey. Blake felt scared and never sleep without his parents.

"Well, there's something I want to tell you guys" said Blake shaking in fear. Everyone look at him.

"I'm scared cause there's something out there that might attack us" said Blake pointing out of the den. Humphrey smirked. "Blake don't worry, you got a southern wolf as a friend and he's already train and know how to fight" said Humphrey.

"I will protect everyone in this den" said Humphrey. "Also didn't you guys forgot that his dad assigned him as a supreme alpha" said Kate. Blake's eyes went wide. "Yep, I actually did" said Blake.

"Okay then" said Humphrey. Everyone went to find a spot to sleep in the den. Jay and Sonya are cuddling each other.

Humphrey look at Blake and he was being cuddled by Lila. 'They look good together' He thought. He look at Violet and she was close to cuddle Blake also.

Humphrey decide not to sleep and stood at the entrance, look at the moon. Kate notice that Humphrey wasn't with her and she look at him, standing at the entrance.

"Humphrey" said Kate. "Yes Kate" said Humphrey. "What's wrong" asked Kate as she stand next to him. Kate notice there's tears in his eyes. She hugged him and softly nuzzle his neck.

"It's just that...I sometime miss my parents and my pack, but...they were killed and gone and I never get to see them again" sobbed Humphrey looking at the moon.

Kate wipe the tears off of his face and softly plant her lips against his. "It's okay Humphrey, they will always be with you, right here" said Kate as she plant her paw on his chest where his heart is.

"Come on, let's get some sleep" commanded Kate as she laid down. Humphrey laid down next to her and intertwined his tail with hers.

Kate looked back and smiled as she put her head under his chin. "I love you" said Kate. "I love you too" replied Humphrey. And with that, they went to sleep.

 **What do you guys think about this chapter? What will happen next?**


	7. Alpha School

2 months later

Humphrey and Kate were sleeping in Humphrey's den, cuddling each other. Kate told her parents that Humphrey was her boyfriend and they gladly accept it.

Humphrey was the first one who woke up and saw his nose touches Kate's. He smiled. Kate was stirring in her sleep and got up with her eyes close. Humphrey didn't broke the contact and followed her as she got up. Kate open her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning handsome" she said. "Good morning beautiful" Humphrey replied back. Kate kiss Humphrey on the lips and they both savor the moment.

Winston was at the entrance, smiling to see his daughter happy and making out with Humphrey. "Ahem" Winston cleared his throat. Kate broke the kiss and they both look at Winston.

"Good morning dad" said Kate. Winston chuckled. "It's time for you guys to go to Alpha school" said Winston.

Kate wagged her tail rapidly, hitting Humphrey's side. Humphrey chuckled. "Man Kate your excited aren't you" said Humphrey. Kate nodded her head rapidly.

Just then, Eve and Lily came by. "Hi Kate" exclaimed Lily. "Hi Lily" said Kate. "I just wanna say goodbye since you're going to alpha school" said Lily. "Oh okay, I'll see you in the spring" said Kate.

"Now Kate, if any boys stared at your body or taking advantage of you. Stay by Humphrey and he'll ripped their eyes and shove down it's throat so they can see ripped their body into pieces" said Eve smiling evilly.

Kate and Winston look at her shocked. "Wow" said Humphrey. Eve chuckled and pat his head.

"Well come on, it's time to go" said Winston. Kate and Humphrey followed Winston to alpha school.

When they arrived, they saw a lot of pups sitting and waiting for announcement. Humphrey followed Kate to find their friends. They were glad when they found them.

"Hey Kate" they all said. "Hey guys" said Kate as she sat down. She motion Humphrey to sit down next to her. Humphrey gladly accept it and did what she told him to do.

Kate kissed Humphrey's cheek. "I love you" she whispered. "I love you too" Humphrey whispered back. "Psst, Humphrey" Humphrey heard a voice and look at Winston. He motion to followed him. "I think I'll be right back babe" Humphrey said as he peck Kate's lips. Kate giggled and Humphrey smiled at her and followed Winston.

Humphrey followed Winston to the rock and see every pup. Humphrey stared at Kate and she stared at him. They both smiled and broke in trance when Winston speak.

"Alright everyone, welcome to alpha school, I have someone to introduce and he is ahead of you guys in training" said Winston.

He look at Humphrey and Humphrey stepped in. "Now, this little guy is ahead of you all. He's from the southern pack and he is the son of Leonidas" explained Winston.

Every pup look at him with wide eyes. Humphrey wave to say hello.

"Go ahead Humphrey, introduce yourselves to the others" Winston whispered to Humphrey. Humphrey nodded and began to speak.

"Um Hi everyone, my name's Humphrey and I have a girlfriend and her name's Kate" said Humphrey. Kate's friends nudge her and Kate blew a kiss at Humphrey.

Humphrey smiled. "And Winston is going to train me hard, and I am the last southern wolf alive, this is all I have to say" said Humphrey as he went down the slope and went to Kate to sat next to her.

Kate gently kiss him on the lips. "You know how much I love you" said Kate. "Sure I want to know" said Humphrey. Kate put her muzzle at his ear. "I want to be your mate" whispered Kate.

"Same here" Humphrey whispered back and they began to rub noses.

"Okay can you two lovebirds stop before this gets any cuter than anything" said Lila. Kate and Humphrey chuckled right before Winston speak the rules in Alpha school.

Kate fell asleep and her head was on Humphrey's shoulder. "Alright we have assigned you into a den with a room mate" said Winston.

Humphrey nudge Kate. "Kate, your dad is going to assigned us into a den" whispered Humphrey.

Kate slowly open her eyes. "Alright I'm up" yawned Kate.

Winston assigned everyone to their den and now it's Kate's and Humphrey's turn. "Alright Kate and Humphrey, you'll be sleeping in the den right there" said Winston pointing at the den with a small pond next to it.

"It looks like it's your den from our Home" giggled Kate. Humphrey share his laugh with Kate as they walk toward the den.

Winston came up to Humphrey. "Now Humphrey, if you smell something or see lust in Kate's eyes, she will be in heat when she's an adult, so I don't want Eve to find out that Kate and you have mate" Winston explained.

Humphrey nodded. "Don't worry sir, if she's in heat, I'll take her into a private place, you know, healed her" said Humphrey nervously. "I know that because females will feel pain in their lower region" said Winston and then he left.

Humphrey went back to the den and laid down next to Kate. "So what did my dad tell you" asked Kate. "Ohh you know, training, he's taking me into the woods and climb cliffs with my paws" lied Humphrey.

Even though Humphrey didn't lie but that's part of the training in the southern pack.

"Well I don't want you to get hurt" said Kate as she put her head under his chin.

"And I don't want any males to steal my girl" said Humphrey as he kiss her forehead.

"Maybe if I come along with you" said Kate smiling. "Of course you will, it's because you're my future mate" said Humphrey. They both lean in and rub noses and went to sleep.

Tomorrow will be the day, to train, and Humphrey will become, just like his father.

 **What do you guys think about this chapter? What will happen next as if you can see, you already know it. Peace out!**


	8. Go Hard

Humphrey and Kate woke up when they heard Winston's howl in the morning. They stretch and Kate heard bone cracking. She look at Humphrey and saw him cracking his neck.

"Humphrey you are such a show off" said Kate smiling. "Why" asked Humphrey.

"It's because your cracking your bones and see how strong you are" said Kate. "I'm sorry babe but that's how it work but I promise I won't show off" said Humphrey as he lick her nose.

"Oh I love you to show off, show me your muscle" said Kate smiling evilly. "Oh I would love to but we have to go otherwise we will be late" said Humphrey.

"Alright, well there is a change you will show it to me" said Kate. Humphrey smirked. "You will show it d-" She was cut off by Humphrey.

"During Training" Humphrey finished what she said. "You're too good to know me" said Kate. "Of course I do" replied Humphrey.

They bolted out of the den and went where they sat yesterday. "Good morning Kate and Humphrey" said their friends in a unison. Kate and Humphrey said "Good morning guys".

Everyone wait for Winston to announce them. "Alright, today is the day you guys will be training. Now Humphrey, you will train extremely hard and I think you know it" shouted Winston.

Humphrey nodded. "You may began training when ever you ready". Just as Winston said that, Humphrey bolted out of the crowd, smash the log into a medium size log and doing log squats.

They can hear Humphrey count as he started. He going fast pace as he was counting. Kate chuckled and ran to Humphrey's side.

Kate pick up the remaining log that Humphrey broke and began doing log squats with Humphrey.

They look at each other and smiled. Winston came up to them and laugh a bit, seeing the couple doing log squats.

Eve and Lily came to alpha school to see what Kate doing. Eve give a kiss on Winston's cheek. "Oh hey Eve" said Winston. "Hey Honey" Eve replied.

Kate was painting and decided to give up. She did 50 log squats. "Hey mom" said Kate as she went over to her.

"Hey sweetheart" said Eve. Kate look at Humphrey and saw his muscle flex. "Wow Humphrey's really good" said Lily as she was watching Humphrey. "Yes dear he's really good" said Eve smiling.

"300 WHOOOOOOOO" Humphrey yelled as he take the log off of his back. "Impressive" said Kate. "Humphrey, you are too good at training and you forgot to train hard" confessed Winston.

Humphrey began to think about his training, run around territory 5 laps before 15 minutes, 300 log squats, he already did those in the past, but he never climb a tree before.

"Well I never climb a tree before but I'll give a try" said Humphrey. He decided to do more challenging.

Humphrey pick up a hollow log and went to the try and began climbing it. "Be careful" yelled Kate. "I will" Humphrey mumbled.

After that, Humphrey began climb down the tree and land on the ground safely. "Phew that was hard" said Humphrey panting.

"Yes it was, but you said your father taught you how to fight right" asked Winston. Humphrey nod his head. "Well, I just want to see if you can take me down" said Winston.

Humphrey drop his jaws and look at Eve with her eyes widen. "Winston are you crazy" said Eve. "What, I just want to know his skill" replied Winston.

"Are you sure" asked Humphrey. Winston nod his head. "Okay" said Humphrey nervously. Humphrey charge at him and lunged.

Winston did a counter but failed because Humphrey did a double counter on him. Humphrey touch him lightly and landed on the ground. "Wow your father taught you very good" said Winston.

"Yep" said Humphrey as he stretch his body. Humphrey began to train hard as Winston talk to Kate about being an alpha.

Humphrey was sweating a lot until the wind came and a voice in his mind. It sounded like it was his mother.

 _"The wind of freedom, the wind of justice...the wind of vengeance"_ said the voice in Humphrey's mind. 'My mom told me that's only for war, why is she telling me this' Humphrey thought.

He shook his head and resumed his training. "Alright everyone, you guys have to battle each other, pick your partners" said Winston.

Just as he said that, Humphrey's eyes widen and didn't want to hurt Kate. "Come on Humphrey, I am ready" said Kate in a defense stance. "Are you sure Kate, what happened if I hurt you, your mother will kill me" said Humphrey nervously.

"Oh please don't worry, my mother won't bite" said Kate smiling. "Okay" said Humphrey. He was scared that Eve will killed him if he hurt Kate.

Kate lunged at Humphrey but was pinned by Humphrey as he countered her. Kate whimpered in pain and Humphrey quickly got off of her and laid down next to her, licking her to smooth the pain but it was a trick as Kate pinned down Humphrey.

"I can't believe you did that you sly dog" said Kate laughing. Humphrey blushed in embarrassment. "Well looks like my daughter beat the supreme alpha" said Winston chuckling.

"Ugh" Humphrey groaned. "I know how to make you feel better" said Kate looking down at him. "And that is" asked Humphrey. "This" said Kate as she lean down and kiss him right in the lips.

"Thank you babe" said Humphrey when they broke the kiss. "You're welcome, at least you cared about me" giggled Kate. Humphrey smirked.

"That's because you are one smart girl" said Humphrey. "Of course I am, you had the most beautiful wolf right here, standing by your side" said Kate as she kiss him right in the lips again.

When they broke the kiss, Kate had a goofy grin on her face. "Why do you have to be such a good kisser" asked Kate. "I don't know, it's because you are beautiful" replied Humphrey.

"Thanks Handsome" said Kate. "No problem beautiful" said Humphrey. Training went good until the sun went down and they went to their own den.

"Good night handsome" said Kate cuddling him. "Good night beautiful" replied Humphrey.

They shared a kiss and went to sleep, with their tails intertwined and they face at each other, with their nose touching.

 **Why did his mother said that to Humphrey? I got that from 300 Rise of an Empire XD. What will happen next?**


	9. The Heat

1 month later

Humphrey and Kate are going back to their den right after they finish training. Humphrey was strong and big and Kate was agile and have a slender body and look beautiful.

Through out the days, Humphrey's mind became annoying him, something is telling him that something is coming to get him or the pack but he doesn't know, he keeps hearing his father's and mother's voice.

They have arrived at the den and Kate went laid down first and Humphrey followed.

"Humphrey, are you okay" asked Kate as she snapped the trance. "Hmm what" said Humphrey.

"Humphrey, there's something wrong about you, are you okay? asked Kate with a concern look.

"Well...no. I keep hearing my parents' voice, telling me about something" answered Humphrey. "I know how to make you feel better" said Kate smiling.

"And what is it" asked Humphrey as he smiled back. Kate responded by kissing him right in the lips, passionately.

They kiss like ages and they broke the kiss, panting. "Come on Kate, let's get to sleep" said Humphrey. "Alright" said Kate as she shared the kiss with Humphrey quickly.

Kate intertwined her tail with his as she pulled him closer. They both smiled and went to sleep.

(Humphrey's Dream)

"Humphrey" said a voice. "Hmm what" asked Humphrey. "Humphrey" said a voice again. A figure appeared and it is Leonidas. He have black fur with yellow eyes.

"Dad" asked Humphrey. "Is that really you".

"Yes Humphrey, there's something I want to tell you" said Leonidas. "And that is" asked Humphrey. "You want to know who is the killer who killed our pack" asked Leonidas with a serious look.

Humphrey growled. "Who" he asked.

"Hunter, he was a southern wolf until he goes rogue and formed a pack and wipe us all. He was second in command and he wants to be a leader. That day when you were born, Hunter came by and asked me if I was dead, can I be the leader, and I say no because Humphrey is going to be the next leader. Hunter growled and run off until he went rogue because that was his last chance to ask to become a leader and he gather lone wolves, trained them, and the day when you join the western pack, the rogues wipe us all. Hunter has black fur with grey eyes but he lost one of his eyes on the right side because of his scar" explained Leonidas.

Before Humphrey could say anything, Leonidas disappeared and everything went black.

(End of Humphrey's Dream)

Humphrey began to pick up a smell in the den. He open his eyes and got up. He sniff and it came from Kate. "Kate" said Humphrey quietly.

"Humphrey what" Kate yawned. "What is it" she asked. "What is that smell" asked Humphrey looking at her. Kate knew what it was as she smiled and wag her tail.

"Oh, well mmmm" Kate giggled and look at Humphrey with lust in her eyes as she is flirting to Humphrey.

Humphrey's eyes went wide. 'Crap Kate is in heat' he yelled in his mind. Humphrey quickly look at the sky and it was almost midnight. "What's wrong Humphrey" asked Kate with a seductive smile.

Humphrey look at her again. "Don't worry, we're alone. Don't you want this" she said as she turn sideways so Humphrey can see her whole body.

Humphrey began to drool. 'Man Kate knows how to make me crazy' he thought. Kate got up and walk towards him, swaying her hips.

Humphrey was about to back up but was tackled by Kate. She look at him with hungry look on her face. "Kate, are you sure you wanna do this" asked Humphrey nervously.

Kate lick her lips. "Of course Humphrey, don't you want to feel this" she said as she lowered her hip and began to grind Humphrey's sheath. Humphrey shut his eyes and groan.

"I want you so bad Humphrey, deep down inside me" Kate said as she lick her lips again and keep grinding on his sheath. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting this".

Humphrey couldn't resist from her voice, and her action. Kate giggled seductively and lean down and kiss him passionately.

Kate felt a poke on her stomach and knew what it is. She began to kiss Humphrey's body as she went down, closer to his sheath. Kate gasped of his size.

"My oh my, what a weapon you got" she said as she lick his wolfhood. "Oh god" Humphrey moaned. Without warning, she put his wolfhood in her mouth and began sucking on it.

Humphrey was panting and moaning as Kate was sucking his wolfhood. He felt his climax building up.

"Kate, I can't hold it much longer" he warned. Kate knew what he was saying. Kate began to swirl around his wolfhood and bob her head up and down.

"Kate...Kate" Humphrey was trying to warn her but the pleasure was blocking his words. Without warning, he release inside her mouth. Kate swallow his seed and lick the remain.

"Mmmm tasty" Kate said as she lick her lips. "Now I wanna see how you taste" said Humphrey as he flip her around.

Humphrey was on top of Kate. "Give me all you got" said Kate as she smile seductively. Humphrey smiled and began kiss her neck and sucking on it.

Kate tilt her head to have more room so Humphrey have access to pleasure her. Kate moan quietly.

Humphrey began to kiss down to her body, licking around her nipples and sucking on it. Kate moaned and tell Humphrey to go lower. "Go lower my sexy hunk alpha".

Humphrey followed her orders and began lick her folds. Kate moan loudly. Humphrey put his muzzle at the entrance and began sucking on it while putting his tongues into her slit.

Kate screamed in pleasure. "Humphrey...please...don't stop" she said while panting. Humphrey began to suck harder. Kate bucked her hips against Humphrey's muzzle.

"Humphrey, it's coming" she screamed as her climax was close. "IT'S COMING". It spray on Humphrey's muzzle and Humphrey licked it.

"Man you're a lot tastier than I thought" said Humphrey. "Ready for the final event" Kate said as she turn around and lift her tail up.

Kate look back and saw Humphrey drooling. "Come on big guy, take me" Kate said. Humphrey mount on her and push his wolfhood in her slit slowly.

He felt something is blocking it and push it in hard. Kate squealed in pain and Humphrey stop. "Kate are you okay" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine" Kate said. Humphrey began licking her neck to smooth the pain. "Okay Humphrey you may continue" she said. Humphrey push it in slowly and thrust her in a slow pace.

The pain was replace by pleasure. Kate moan and Humphrey heard it and sped up his pace. "Ahhhh...so big" Kate moaned. "Oh my god Kate, you're so tight and wet" moaned Humphrey as he sped up his pace into a quicker speed.

Kate screamed in pleasure. "COME ON HUMPHREY, MAKE ME YOUR BITCH SO NO ONE CAN TAKE IT" Kate screamed as her tongue fell out of her muzzle and enjoy the moment.

Humphrey followed her commands and thrust into her hard as her body shake from the force.

Kate lowered her front onto the ground and raise her rear higher. She scream loudly as his wolfhood hit her G spot. "HUMPHREY FASTER" Kate command.

Humphrey followed her orders and began to pound her like a mad dog.

They both felt their climax building up fast. "IT'S COMING" they both said. They both yelled their names when they finished.

Kate felt his eruption and she howled in pleasure. On the other hand, Humphrey clench his teeth when he release. Kate fell down with Humphrey on her back.

They were tied and Kate and Humphrey look at each other and kiss. "Humphrey...that was...unbelievable" she said panting. "It's...because...I'm with...the most...beautiful...wolf...in the world" said Humphrey panting.

Both of them felt their eyes are closing. "I love you Humphrey" Kate said. "I love you too Kate" Humphrey replied. They both went to sleep.

Outside of the den, everyone heard them, making love. Winston chuckled. "Kate's in heat" said Winston.

 **Okay then. What will happen next?**


	10. Rumors

Winston decided to come at Humphrey's and Kate's den, because of Kate's heat. He sniff and chuckled. Winston decided to wait for them to wake up.

After like 30 minutes, Kate and Humphrey began to stir in their sleep. Kate open her eyes and saw her dad, standing there. Kate's eyes widen and knew what happen last night.

"Dad, please don't be mad at Humphrey, he never force me to mate with him. All because of the-" Winston cut her off. "Heat. I know. Females can't control it" said Winston.

Kate sigh in relief. Humphrey stretch and then saw Winston. Humphrey screamed. "Sir, it's the-" Kate cut him off. "He already knows Humphrey" said Kate smiling.

"Oh poop, please don't tell me Eve is coming for me" asked Humphrey. "Well, I don't know but I'm sure she's not" comfort Winston.

"Don't worry Humphrey, I know how to make you feel better" said Kate as she plant her lips against his. Kate broke the kiss and put her muzzle next to his ear. "Last night was amazing, we can do it again if you want to" Kate whispered seductively.

Humphrey gave her a sly smile. "I know what you said to him Kate, but you better not release inside Kate or else she will be pregnant" said Winston. "For such a young age".

Their eyes widen and they both look at Kate's slit. They both notice that Kate's crouch was wet. Humphrey give a super loud sigh in relief and collapsed back to the ground.

"What, is there something I said" asked Winston as he tilt his head to the side. Kate and Humphrey shook their heads. "You better clean up, and I'm guessing everyone heard you when you're in session" said Winston.

"I'm dead" said Humphrey. They both bolted out of the den and jump into the pond. As they wash them self, Humphrey notice a pair of eyes in the forest. He sees a grey eye and a blinded eye on the ride side.

Humphrey's eyes widen in fear. "KATE LET'S GO" Humphrey shouted as he pick up Kate.

"Humphrey what's wrong" asked Kate on his back. Winston heard Humphrey shouted. He was running towards that direction when Humphrey pass him.

"Humphrey" shouted Winston as he followed him.

Humphrey came into a stop and saw everyone look at them. Winston caught up to him. "Humphrey, what's wrong" said Winston. Just as he said that, Winston notice his eyes and he began panting in fear.

"I saw him. I saw him" said Humphrey repeated. "Who" asked Winston and Kate.

Humphrey began growl loudly and set Kate on the ground gently and went back where he see those eyes. "HUMPHREY" Kate shouted but lost a sight of him.

Humphrey have arrived and enter the forest. "WHERE ARE YOU, SHOW YOURSELF" he shouted. Winston brought the other alphas and heard Humphrey shouted in the distance.

Kate began to follow them but was stopped by her friends. "Kate, this is dangerous. I don't know what he saw but we know it is dangerous" said Lila. "How did you know" asked Kate.

"His face was written in fear" answered Blake. Kate glance the direction where Humphrey run off. "Please be safe" said Kate. "Kate, you know he's a supreme alpha. He will be fine" confessed Jay.

In the forest, Humphrey repeated what he shouted earlier. He sniff and got a scent of a wolf, a southern wolf. "Humphrey". Humphrey heard Winston and look at him with the other alphas.

"Humphrey what's wrong" asked Winston as he stand next to him. "I saw the killer who killed my pack" said Humphrey.

Winston stared with an open wide mouth. 'Crap, please don't tell me he's after Humphrey' Winston thought.

"Come on, let's go back" said Winston. Humphrey followed him. "Patrol around the territory, be ware if you see any wolf, if you see it, warn them" commanded Winston.

The alphas nodded and bolted into the forest and began to patrol around the territory. Winston began to walk close by Humphrey as they headed back to the area.

Kate saw Humphrey and was about hug him but she notice his eyes. They were full of anger and they were icy blue eyes and they are not sky blue eyes anymore.

Winston walked up to Kate with her friends. "Kate" Winston paused and didn't know what to say. Kate grew worried and began to whimpered.

"Kate, Humphrey is gonna need some time. I will explained right after I talk to Humphrey" said Winston. "Okay dad but please don't hurt him" whimpered Kate with her puppy eyes.

"I won't Kate" replied Winston as he began to walk back to his den with Humphrey.

Kate began to tear up what happen to Humphrey. "Kate, it's okay. He will be fine" comfort Violet as she smile evilly. "We heard you screaming in pleasure".

Kate's eyes widen and look at everyone. "W-What" asked Kate. Everyone laughed and Kate began to growl loudly. "Sorry but why were you mating with Humphrey" asked Violet.

"Because I'm in heat" answered Kate. "Ohhhhhhh" they all said.

Kate's friends began to huddle around Kate. "How does it feel" asked Jay and Sonya. Everyone look at them with an expression, saying 'Are you crazy'.

"What, we just want to know" said Sonya. Kate grew nervous and began to shrink down and curled up into a ball and hide her face with her tail.

"Um,well I-It...It...um" Kate stuttered. "Let me guess" said Sonya. "It feels amazing, doesn't it".

Kate nodded and began to blush madly and began to buried her face into her tail. "Kate don't worry, we understand how embarrassed you are and we promise we won't tell anyone" comfort Blake.

"T-Thanks" replied Kate as she got up. Kate look at the direction where Winston and Humphrey went. 'I hope you're alright Humphrey' Kate wondered.

Meanwhile at Winston's and Eve's den, Winston was entering inside the den with Humphrey.

Eve saw Humphrey and grew furious but then Winston step in front of her. "Eve, I know you're mad at Humphrey what happen last night, but Humphrey's not in a mood" said Winston with serious and fear tone

Eve look at Humphrey and saw what he looks like he's going to kill everything. Eve put her muzzle next to his ear. "What happen to him" whispered Eve.

Winston sigh and didn't know what to say. "Eve, I think Humphrey saw who killed his pack" confessed Winston. Eve grew feared and look at Humphrey.

Winston motion Humphrey to sit next to him. "You can explain if you want to Humphrey" said Winston. Humphrey take a deep breath and began to speak.

"I have a dream last night that my dad told me who killed him and my pack, and it was his second in command. He turns into a rogue southern wolf because he wants to be the leader and my dad explain what he looks like" explained Humphrey.

Eve went up to him and hugged him. "It's okay Humphrey, it's okay" said Eve. "No it's not okay, I want to kill him, average my family, my pack" said Humphrey angrily.

"I know but you must finish alpha school and if we find him, we'll let you kill him" said Eve. Humphrey began to calmed down and his eyes went back to normal.

"Okay Humphrey, let's go back" said Winston. Humphrey nodded and followed him as he walked out of the den.

Kate saw her father and Humphrey. "Humphrey" yelled Kate in joy. She ran up to him and hug him. "Are you okay" asked Kate. "Yeah Kate, I'm fine" replied Humphrey.

Kate broke the embrace and crash her lips against his. "Come on let's get training" said Kate as she broke the kiss. "Okay" replied Humphrey.

They went back to training happily as Kate and Humphrey are saying 'I love you' to each other.

 **Do you think there's going to be war in the future? What will happen next? Peace Out!**


	11. First Hunt

Humphrey was just telling Kate about what happen at the pond. "Okay so I saw the wolf who killed my pack" said Humphrey. Kate gasped and hug Humphrey tightly.

"I hope that wolf won't get you" whimpered Kate. "Don't worry Kate, he won't" comforted Humphrey. They stay in the den, hugging each other until they went to sleep.

Month past and it was their final day in alpha school. Kate and Humphrey stand proudly with the other alphas, they are all young adults.

"Kate" asked Winston as he walked up to her. "I'm so proud of you." "Thank you dad" replied Kate.

Kate look at Humphrey who is a true alpha, built up wolf, agile, and a smart brain. She give him a kiss on the cheek. Humphrey look at her and smile which she smiled back.

"Come on Kate, it's time to go home" said Winston. "Care to join me" asked Kate looking at Humphrey.

"Of course" replied Humphrey. They both shared a quick kiss and followed Winston to the alpha den. Alphas and Omegas females are looking at Humphrey's new look. Since the past days before Humphrey became an adult, his fur change to snow bright white instead of grey and silver fur.

Kate loved his fur and he looks handsome. But when she saw all the females staring at Humphrey, she growled and pressed her body against his.

Humphrey look at her with a confused look. "What's wrong babe" asked Humphrey. "Humphrey, all the girls are staring at you" answered Kate.

Humphrey look around and she was right, they were drooling over the sight.

"Don't worry, I only love you" said Humphrey as he nuzzle her. Kate nuzzled him back and said "Thank you."

They arrived at the alpha den and Lily was staring at Humphrey. "Woah, Kate who's that" asked Lily. Kate giggled. "It's Humphrey" said Kate.

Lily gasped and so did Eve. "Did Humphrey change over the past few months" asked Eve. Winston and Kate nodded.

Lily still staring at Humphrey, drooling. Kate laughed at Lily. "Lily you know the law, alphas and omegas can't be mates" said Kate.

"Oh sorry forgot about it" said Lily.

"I think you guys are tired, come on let's go to sleep" said Eve. Humphrey look up to the sky and it was almost night time as the sun was peeking over the mountain.

He laid down next to the entrance and Kate laid next to him and snuggled up to him. Humphrey intertwined his tail with hers.

Kate gasped. Humphrey chuckled. "Did I surprise you" asked Humphrey. Kate nodded and buried her head into his neck and fell asleep.

Humphrey kiss her forehead and fell asleep. Tomorrow will be their first day of their first duties.

"Woah, is that Humphrey" shouted Cando. Kate and Humphrey woke up and saw Kate's parents, Cando, Hutch, Violet.

"Yep it sure is" said Hutch. "Good morning Kate, Good morning Humphrey" said Winston and Eve in a unison. "Good morning" replied Kate.

Humphrey got up, crack his neck and his legs. Everyone laughed. "Looks like Humphrey is ready for alpha duties that I'm given" said Winston.

Kate jump up and wagged her tail. "What is it" asked Kate with excitement tone. "Well today will be your hunt" said Winston. "You two go with Hutch, Cando, and Violet".

"Thank you daddy" said Kate as she hug him. "Your welcome Kate" replied Winston. Kate broke the embrace and motion Humphrey to follow her with the hunting group. As they walked into the valley, they saw two caribous.

They crouch low and sneak up on them. When they get neared them, they smell eastern wolves in the area.

"Psst, Humph, Hutch, we got company" whispered Kate as she glared at the other side of the valley.

Two eastern wolves pop out and scared the caribous, and running toward the hunting group. They dodge it and Kate growled and pursuit them. Humphrey past all of them until the eastern wolves turn around, whimpering.

Humphrey saw the stampede and so did Kate. "STAMPEDE" yelled Kate as the hunting group run away.

"Scatter to the side" commanded Kate as she run to the other side and jump to grab the branch sticking out of the cliff and do flips.

She landed on top safely and scan and saw the log. "Ugh, we'll settled this later" groaned Kate as she take off.

Kate jump off the cliff and landed on the caribou's back, jump to another to make her way towards the eastern wolves who were trapped.

She got them and turn to the side where the log is. Kate couldn't see nothing until she heard flesh torn apart.

The dust was cleared as the stampede was out of sight. Hutch run up to her. "Are you alright" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine" Kate replied until Cando yelled at the eastern wolves.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM...YOU STUPID EASTERN DOG, THAT WAS OUR HUNT YOU JUST CAN'T SNEAK UP FROM UNDER" Cando shouted. "Cando back off" Kate commanded.

"You better listen to the girl" growled Claw. Cando grew furious and began to attack. "Hey break it up" Kate was cut off by Humphrey standing between the fight.

Humphrey roared at the eastern wolves. They whimpered back slowly.

"You go grab the other caribou" said Humphrey motion them towards the caribou. They saw two dead caribou with their throats torn apart. One of them got a cut on the side of the body.

Claw and Scar got the other caribou and run back to their territory. Humphrey lick off the blood off of his lips and muzzle.

"They broken the pack law" yelled Winston. They all nodded as Humphrey grab the caribou and went back to the feeding ground. Kate kissed him right on the lips.

"Mmm what was that for" asked Humphrey.

"That was for stopping the fight and caught our food" said Kate as she grin at him. Humphrey smiled back as they walk back to the territory.

As they arrived, Humphrey laid the caribou on the ground. "Kate, I need to work out so I'll be right back okay" asked Humphrey. Kate nodded until she heard her father's howl and headed that direction.

When she got there, she saw Winston and Tony circle around. "Why did you send your wolves into our territory" asked Winston. "I had no choice, I had to and it was for the pack" said Tony. "Unite the pack Winston, it was you who give a big speech that your daughter Kate and my son Garth will get married and unite the packs".

Kate gasped but Winston heard her. "Come on out Kate" said Winston. Kate glared at Tony. "Why should I married him, I have a boyfriend" said Kate.

"It's responsibility Kate, if you don't marry my son, we will have war" said Tony. Winston's ears perk up and grin evilly. "We'll if we have war, you're choosing a big mistake Tony" said Winston.

"And why is that" asked Tony. Winston look at Kate to motion her to speak. "It's because we got one wolf who is stronger than any wolf in this park, he is the last southern wolf alive and he is the son of Leonidas" Kate explained. "And that wolf was my boyfriend".

Tony growled. "What if I allied with another pack to go war" said Tony.

Kate stopped her tracks and began to think harder. "Exactly, so you have to break him up and married my son to unite the packs, tonight, you will meet him at the moonlight howl" said Tony.

Winston sigh and look at Kate who was about to cry. "Kate, Tony is right, we don't know if Humphrey can take out two packs" confessed Winston.

Kate fell to the ground and cry. "I won't let my pack starve Winston, if we have to, we'll fight for the valley" said Tony as he left. "You've made a big mistake about war" Winston whispered as he walk towards Kate and hug her.

"I'm sorry Kate but you have to break up with Humphrey" said Winston. "I don't want to" whimpered Kate.

"Kate you have to, we don't know if Humphrey can take out two packs" confessed Winston. Kate knew she had no choice but to tell him the truth.

"Okay" whimpered Kate as they walk back.

 **What a bitch Tony is XD. What do you think about this chapter? Peace Out!**


	12. Sadness And Pain

Winston felt so bad and really want to kill Tony but he knew he will allied those rogues who killed the southern pack. Humphrey saw Kate crying as she walk with Winston.

Humphrey ran to her side and asked "Kate are you alright". Kate look at him with sorrow in her eyes. "No I'm not alright Humphrey..." Kate paused and cry even harder.

Humphrey hugged her and rub her back. "Take your time Kate, shhhh take your time" comforted Humphrey. "I have to break up with you because I have to marry the pack leader's son to unite the packs" whimpered Kate as she closed her eyes not wanting to see him sad.

Kate felt Humphrey as he release his embrace and heard a loud sound next to her. She open her eyes and saw Humphrey fainted. Kate came up to him and give him one last kiss on the lips.

"I love you Humphrey" whimpered Kate as she ran into the alpha den crying.

Winston followed Kate. When he arrived, he saw Eve comforting her. "Winston what happen" asked Eve.

Winston sigh and said "She had to marry the eastern pack leader's son to unite the packs, and Tony tell her to break up with Humphrey".

Eve growled. "Why, Humphrey can take that pack out" growled Eve. "Yes he can but Tony said he might allied another pack which I feared worst, the rogues" said Winston.

Eve's emotion was mixed with anger and feared. "We have to get Kate ready to meet him tonight" said Winston. Eve nodded and punch the ground with her paw in anger.

Winston sigh again and went outside of the den. He saw Lily walking up the slope. "Why did Humphrey pass out" Lily asked.

"Your sister have to married the eastern pack leader's son to unite the packs" said Winston. Lily gasped and went inside the den. Winston look at where Humphrey fainted but he's not there until he heard him.

"I SHOULD'VE WIPED OUT THOSE SHIT NUGGETS" Humphrey shouted from his den. Eve came out of the den and heard Humphrey what he said. "Sounds like he's pretty angry" said Eve. Winston sigh. "Yes he is" said Winston.

Blake, Jay, Sonya, Lila, and Violet went to his den. "Humphrey what's wrong" asked Lila. Humphrey sit on his haunches and clawed to the ground.

"Kate broke up with me BECAUSE OF THE EASTERN PACK LEADER" Humphrey yelled in anger. "Okay why" Jay whimpered.

"To unite the fucking damn packs and she had to married his son" said Humphrey angrily.

"Maybe we should leave him alone" said Blake. They all nodded. "Bye Humphrey" they all said. "Bye" said Humphrey in anger tone.

Kate came out of the den with a flower behind her ear, fur straighten, and trying to look proud. "Kate you look beautiful. Now if Garth gets out of hand, take of those beautiful teeth of yours, go for the throat and don't let go until the body stops shaking" said Eve.

Kate look at her in shock and glanced at Winston. Winston snapped back to reality.

"Kate I know your depressed about breaking up with Humphrey" said Winston. "I know" whimpered Kate. "Come on Lily" said Kate in a sad tone.

"Okay Okay" said Lily as she walked with her. Humphrey was at the moonlight howl, scratching on the ground. "What's wrong Humphrey" asked Sweet.

"Nothing, just not in a good mood today, don't even try to encourage me" said Humphrey. Sweet nodded and continue walking.

Humphrey saw Kate over the hill with Lily. She looked depressed. Humphrey began to scan around the area to find the eastern wolf he want to kill so much.

"Hey Kate" a voice from the mountain. Humphrey look up and saw a red buff wolf with green eyes, walking towards Kate.

He decided to go back to his den.

"Hi Garth" said Kate in a sad tone. Kate look at Lily and she was drooling at Garth. Kate saw Humphrey walking past her. "Humphrey" Kate shouted.

Humphrey slowly turn around and saw Kate walked up towards him. "Please forgive me and I'm sorry about doing this and I hope you don't get angry at me" said Kate.

Humphrey hugged her. "Don't worry Kate, it's not your fault" comforted Humphrey as he broke the embrace and walk to the pond. Kate felt bad as she nudge Lily.

"So, who's that" asked Garth. "Oh he's my ex boyfriend, since I was forced to broke up with him" explained Kate with tears in her eyes. "Okay then" said Garth as he began walking.

Kate walked up the slopes with Garth by her side. "so what does Garth like to do" asked Kate. "Oh uhhh, well I like to do fitness" Garth pick up a log and began to do squats "Tree squats".

They continue walk up and stop at the top of the mountain. "You know as alphas, got to fit to lead the pack" said Garth as he jump on the rock.

"But uhh, what really get me to this" said Garth as he raised his muzzle and howled. 'Oh my god his howl is awful' Kate thought. "Hm, terrible howl in the world you puny eastern mutt" said Humphrey to himself.

A bird got paralyzed and fell down next to Kate.

"So how's that" said Garth when he stops howling. "Unbelievable" lied Kate. Garth chuckled and began walking towards her.

"Uh you know just, just, hold on a second. I will be right back heh. I uhh I need some water some water okay" stuttered Kate as she slowly walking back. "So I'll just hold up". Kate felled down.

"Ow" said Kate as she stood up. She giggled sarcastically and began walking down the slope.

"No worries, uhh, I'll just uhhh keep my vocal cords up" said Garth proudly. Kate giggled nervously. "Yeah" she said and sped off down the slopes.

"War, War, fucking war. I'll wipe out the eastern pack" said Humphrey to himself. He heard footsteps and saw Kate walking fast down the slopes. He decided to check on her to see if she's okay.

Kate got under the log and look up to see Garth. "Hey Kate" said a voice behind her. She screamed and turn around and saw Humphrey. "Sorry to scared you".

"It's okay Humphrey" replied Kate as she began walking. "So what happen" asked Humphrey as he followed her.

"Garth have the most terrible howl in the world" confessed Kate. "Hmm I see, I wish I can teach him a lesson how to be a damn alpha" said Humphrey.

"You still angry huh" asked Kate. "Yeah I wish I can just assassinate the pack leader" said Humphrey. Before Kate could say anything, she felt a sharp pain at her rear.

"Kate are you alright" asked Humphrey. "Huh, you're kinda cute" said Kate. "You've already know that Kate" replied Humphrey looking confused as Kate began to stumble around.

Kate ran her body under his chin. "Uhh Kate, what are you do- Ow" Humphrey winced. Humphrey had to stay strong so he turn around and saw the wolf trapper.

He began slowly walking back and fell next to Kate and blacked out with her.

"Pack em up boys, we're going to Idaho" said the wolf trapper.

 **What do you guys think of this chapter? What will happen next? Peace out!**


	13. New Place

"Ow" said Kate. Kate open her eyes and saw that she's in a cage. She heard Humphrey groan. "Humphrey is that you" asked Kate.

"Kate ugh where are we" asked Humphrey. "I don't know" Kate replied. Then the truck bumped and the cage crash into each other. "OW" they yelled. "Well at least they left us some water" said Humphrey.

"You got water" Kate gasped. "Ew not water" shouted Humphrey. Kate began busting out the cage. "Kate what are you doing" Humphrey asked.

"Trying to get out" replied Kate. "You know Kate we can't get out, the cage is too strong for us to busted open" said Humphrey. "Just wait until they let us out".

"Alright just get ready for anything" said Kate. "Alright" Humphrey replied.

They had stopped and the humans came out of the truck and lifted both cage. "Alright, set em free" said the human. Humphrey and Kate bolted out from their sight.

"Woohoo look at em go" said the human. Kate see Humphrey right in front of her. They dodge trees, rocks, and bushes. They went through the tall grass and Kate made it out first.

"Wow" Kate gasped. "This isn't Jasper". "Well it sure does lo- ROCK" Humphrey shouted as he dodge the rock. They look where it came from and saw a goose, duck, and 3 porcupines.

"What are they doing" Kate asked. "I don't know but they are playing some sort of weird game" replied Humphrey.

"Maybe they can help us where we are" said Kate. "Yeah if they can't we can eat em" said Humphrey. Kate look at him.

"Yeah" Kate agreed. "Follow my lead".

Kate jump off the cliff and do front flips and landed on the ground perfectly. Humphrey crack his neck and did the same thing as Kate and landed on the ground perfectly also.

They went the direction where the goose and the duck playing a game.

As they were walking, a rock was heading their way. Kate dodge and it almost it Humphrey's private region. Humphrey sigh in relief and Kate giggled.

They slowly walk up behind them, hearing them arguing.

"French" said the goose. "Canadian" said the duck.

"French".

"Canadian sir, may I just say that you are a wonderful golfer". said the duck. The goose chuckled. "Yeah see uhhh you are a very good catch" said the goose.

The duck was shaking in fear. "TAKE OFF" he shouted. "Paddy what is wrong with you" asked Marcel.

The porcupines run away from the wolves.

Marcel saw the shadows and look behind him. "Ha Hello, you are two wolves I've had not seen many wolf in this park but I'm not afraid of wolf nooo. I like wolves" said Marcel.

"Good, cause we just want to ask you a few questions" said Humphrey. "Ah yes, QUICK LOOK BEHIND YOU" Marcel shouted as they look behind them.

Marcel hit Humphrey right in the head. Humphrey groan in pain as Marcel run away. "GRAB HIM" Kate shouted and Humphrey bolted right after him and grab one of his leg.

Marcel was struggling to get it free as Humphrey just sit there. 'This is too easy' he thought.

Marcel give up and laid down on the ground. "Okay...do you have any questions" said Marcel. "Yeah where are we" asked Kate.

Marcel motion them followed him as they were going to a shed with a fountain. "Marcel are you okay" asked Paddy. "Yes Paddy, these wolves just need to ask some question" replied Marcel as he turn on the fountain and began to clean himself.

"To answer your question, you're in Idaho" answered Marcel. "Idaho" asked Kate in astonished. "Idawho" Humphrey asked confusedly.

"Mountains, rivers, lakes, you know" said Marcel. "The Sawtooth National Wilderness" said Paddy.

"What are we doing in Idaho" asked Kate. "Ah you were a relocated to um...repopulate" said Paddy. Kate began to pant and wag her tail.

Humphrey look at her with a question face and a sly smile.

"They want you make wolf to make a lot of little wolves" confessed Marcel as he and Paddy laughed.

"Ah sounds good to me, park should have some wolves I mean, only good for the park" said Humphrey.

Kate nudge him and whisper in his ear. "I would love to mate with you" Kate whispered. Humphrey gave her a sly smile and began wag his tail.

"So are you two um domesticated um pa" Marcel cut him off. "Paddy please don't be rude" said Marcel.

"So you two are um boyfriend and girlfriend" Marcel chuckled. "You are an item". Marcel give them a smirked.

Kate and Humphrey look at each other. "Yes" they both said in a unison.

"Humphrey, we have to get home now, there's gonna be trouble if we don't get back to Jasper" said Kate. Humphrey frowned. "Sorry about to make you remember what happen but" Humphrey cut her off. "There's gonna be war" said Humphrey.

Kate nodded as Marcel and Paddy walk through them. "What about you, you're still gonna be depressed if you married Garth" said Humphrey. "True but we can convinced them" replied Kate as she walked to Marcel and Paddy.

"If they don't agree then I'll wipe them all out" said Humphrey to himself.

"Can you help me, I need to get home fast" said Kate worriedly.

"Alright miss fast, where is home sweet home" said Marcel as Paddy cracking his bones. "Jasper Park Canada" answered Kate. "Jasper Park Canada get out of here, we love Jasper Park" said Marcel.

"Oh yes we play there many times" said Paddy. Kate sigh in relief. "So you can help me then, get home" said Kate. "We haven't play in Jasper in quite a while" gasped Paddy as he pulled Marcel's leg.

They heard bone snapping really nasty and Kate closed her eyes.

"This is true, of course we'll help you. I like you too you were really nice and didn't eat me" said Marcel. They both look at each other and smiled.

Kate lean in and kiss Humphrey right on the lips. "What was that for Kate" asked Humphrey. "That was for staying with my side all the time" said Kate smiling.

Marcel and Paddy lead them to their rides to Jasper Park Canada.

 **And for Lily and Garth, you've already know. PEACE OUT!**


	14. A Ticket To Ride Home

Marcel and Paddy led Humphrey and Kate to a cabin and a truck. They quietly walking towards it, slowly and then walk fast.

Paddy give Marcel the stick and open the door on the backside. "Your ride home" said Marcel. "Quick get in" said Paddy. Humphrey let Kate get in and Humphrey quickly jump on as the humans got out of the cabin.

Marcel and Paddy close the door quickly and quietly and hid quickly as the humans came walking towards the car. They open the door and Kate hide under the bed as Humphrey hide on the side.

They throw their suit cases in and close the door. "Phew" said Kate from under the bed. Humphrey chuckled as Kate laid down on the bed.

Kate look outside and see the humans ended their dancing. She smiled as Humphrey laid down next to her.

The car started and drove off quickly. They heard Marcel and Paddy shouting. "Good luck you too, we'll be watching you from above" shouted Marcel.

"Well I'll be watching from above and he will be breathing heavily" shouted Paddy as Marcel breathing heavily.

Kate buried her head on Humphrey's fur and began to sleep. She was dreaming a nightmare between the two packs, the western and the eastern, in war.

"What if I allied with another pack to go war" said Tony. "Kate, Tony is right, we don't know if Humphrey can take out two packs" said Winston. "If we have to, we'll fight for the valley" said Tony keep shouting fight in Kate's mind.

Kate look around and saw the killer who killed Humphrey's pack and killed Humphrey right in front of her eyes.

"HUMPHREY" Kate shouted as she shot up from her sleep. "Kate are you alright" asked Humphrey laying next to her.

"Oh thank god you're alive" said Kate hugging him. "You have a nightmare about me dying" asked Humphrey. "Yes" said Kate burying her head into his snow white fur.

Humphrey felt her tail, patting on his back. Kate look behind her and stop her tail from the music and slept with Humphrey by her side, rubbing her paw on her back.

The truck yanked and sped off as one of the case hit Humphrey and busted open of human's clothes.

Back in Jasper, Lily was showing around the territory with Garth. But in one area where Kate went missing, Winston made a group and searching around to find what happen to Kate.

"Keep searching, we must find her before tomorrow night" said Hutch as they split up. Winston and Eve were walking together until Eve got a scent.

Eve sniffing around and saw Kate's flower on the ground. "Winston" said Eve as Winston look at her and walk towards her. As Winston sat beside by Eve, they smell Humphrey's scent.

"Don't worry Eve, Humphrey will protect her at all cost, he is the best alpha in the pack" said Winston. "But Winston, that killer will be out there, searching the last southern wolf" said Eve worriedly.

Winston knew that the killer is out there and then worried about Humphrey also.

The truck stop by the gas station and woke up Kate. "Mmmm, we've stopped" said Kate and gasped when she heard the door open.

She look at the window and saw her in a bra, a wig, and glasses. Kate began to shake it off and see Humphrey whimper around.

"Babe, are you alright" asked Kate. "I have to go" said Humphrey quickly. "You can't leave, can't you hold it" asked Kate. "No I can't and I've done everything" replied Humphrey.

"Don't worry Kate, I'll be fine" said Humphrey as he open the door. He began walking next to the dumpster and see Kate smile at him when he's about to piss.

Humphrey shook his head and motion her to look away. Kate shook her head and made a puppy face on Humphrey. Humphrey groaned and close his eyes as he piss.

He heard Kate panting and then an RV drove between him and Kate. Humphrey was about to run until he heard the door open.

"Mark, bring that gun" shouted the man. Kate heard it and began crawling under the RV. Mark was aiming at Humphrey who has mix emotions.

Kate tackle Mark and they both began to run. They were blocked by the fence. "Uh Noo" said Kate. "We're trapped" said Humphrey as they both look behind them.

"We've got them both now" said Mark. "SHOOT EM" shouted the man as Mark shoot it. Kate closed her eyes and Humphrey grew furious and threw Kate, away from the bullets.

The fence broke and Kate and Humphrey run off. "Oh, nicely done Max" said Mark.

Humphrey and Kate stopped at the top of the hill and saw their ride, rolling away. Humphrey groan in frustration. "I should've piss in the car" said Humphrey.

Kate crash her lips against his. "Thanks for saving me" said Kate as she walk away with a smile. Thunder roar through the sky, flashing Humphrey's coat as lightning strikes.

They both walked through the rain and knew they had to get home fast. Humphrey can run in a marathon in a sprint but he have to protect Kate from the killer he hate so much.

Walking through a highly heavy rain, pushing Kate and Humphrey to slow their speed. Humphrey tripped a rock as Kate kept walking.

She saw a mud slide as Humphrey was by her side. Humphrey began to think and saw on the other side was a cliff that was muddy.

Humphrey found a rock under his paw and began scratching with it. "Humphrey what are you doing" Kate asked.

"Sharpen my claws so I can climb the cliff with you holding my tail" said Humphrey.

Kate smiled as she watch Humphrey scratching the rock with both of his paws. After Humphrey finish, he look at his claws. They were curved and extremely sharp.

"Grab my tail" said Humphrey. Kate did it as Humphrey bolted with Kate close her eyes as he jumped into the other side.

Humphrey plant both of his paws and began climbing. He felt the pain on his tail as he was climbing. Humphrey reach the top with Kate.

"Phew, we should get some rest" said Humphrey panting. "Thank you" said Kate as she kissed him right on the cheek. Humphrey smiled as they both walk to find a den.

They went to sleep with a smile on their face.

 **Well what will happen next? This is all I have to say, peace out.**


	15. The Trip

The sun rise up from the mountains and shine on Humphrey's face. They were in a den with a tree on top of it. He rolled over and so did Kate.

Humphrey open his eyes and smiled when his nose touches Kate's.

Then, a rock hit on Humphrey's head and Kate's. Humphrey did not want to break the contact and followed Kate as she get up. Kate open her eyes and smiled.

"Well well well, what do we have here" said Marcel. "I say we caught them in a quite bad time" said Paddy. "No I think we caught them in a good time" replied Marcel. Kate stood up as her tail brush on Humphrey's muzzle when she walk out of the den.

"What are you doing here" asked Kate. "No, the question is what are you doing here, I've give you first class ticket home and you blew it" confessed Marcel.

"Yeah, over a bathroom break" said Humphrey. "Ugh there's has to be another way for us to get to Jasper" said Kate in a tire tone.

"Another way, another way, only if there is a another way, what am I, a traveler engine" said Marcel.

"Come on, if we don't get to Jasper, war will be broken. Are you kidding me? A great sportsman like yourself always knew a few games to win the game" said Humphrey.

"Well, there could be a train" said Marcel then paused. "Did you say war".

"Yeah, Kate has to married his son to unite the packs and was forced to broke up with me" said Humphrey. Kate brush her body against him, feeling sorry for him.

"Actually there is a train" said Paddy. "The Canadian Express and it's right by Jasper park". "If you catch it, you will be home quickly" said Marcel.

"Great where do we aboard" asked Kate. "Where did you aboard" asked Marcel as Paddy put the rock on the ground. "Watch this". Marcel swing at the rock and it flew towards the mountain.

"On the other side of that mountain" confessed Paddy. "Come on" said Kate as they bolted off.

They began walking up and Humphrey decided to break the silence. "Sure is pretty up there" said Humphrey. "Yeah" Kate replied.

Kate cleared her throat and said "I'll race you to the top". "You're on" said Humphrey as they bolted.

Kate saw Humphrey running past her as he winked at her. Humphrey decided to slow down and let Kate win and she did. "Come on Humphrey, you just let me win" said Kate.

"Well I just want to be nice for my girl" said Humphrey. Kate walked towards him and plant her lips against his. "Thank you" said Kate smiling. Humphrey smiled back.

"Let's go check on the train" said Kate. They didn't notice that they scared the cub. The bear notice it and roared at them.

Humphrey look back at the bear with hatred in his eyes and roared it back. Then, they saw three bears and Kate and Humphrey began running.

They heard the train whistle. "The Canadian Express" said Kate while running. They stopped because they are trapped between the cliff and the claws.

"Okay, we're in trouble" said Kate. Humphrey step in front of her and growl furious at them. Humphrey saw the bear throw his first attack and he dodge it and bit on it.

"Kate run I'll handle them" said Humphrey. Humphrey spot their throat wide open and he smile evilly and ripped it out.

Kate slowly walked back and was on the tree that was leaning off the cliff. Humphrey did the same thing as Kate as the bears breaking the tree.

They felled down off the cliff with one of the bear right behind it. The tree broke into a hollow log and Humphrey was with the bear. He jumped on the hollow log and step on it to turn around.

'Wow this is fun' he thought as he was at the same speed as Kate sliding down the mountain. "Kate jump on" yelled Humphrey. Kate followed his command as the bear miss his shot.

"Hang a left" commanded Humphrey. They were separated from the bear. "Go right" and they enter the cave.

"I've never thought of this idea since we were pups" said Humphrey. "Same here" said Kate as they exit out of the cave. The bear was right behind them and Kate screamed.

Humphrey take a deep breathe and led out a screech roar. The bear grew in fear and pointed in front of them. Kate and Humphrey look in front of them and saw the train.

"Unbelievable, they had miss the train" said Marcel in a anger tone until screamed when they saw something fly above them.

Humphrey and Kate crash into the box car as the bear flew over past them. "Or not" said Paddy as they both look at them in shocked. Kate and Humphrey shared a laugh inside the car.

It turn night time as they were sharing a laugh what happen. "That was so awesome, you roar at them, showing no fear" confessed Kate. "Yeah that was totally awesome" replied Humphrey.

"But then, you with the log" said Kate. "Yeah that was fun, extremely fun" said Humphrey. "Well that was a pretty good team work back there" said Humphrey.

"Yeah I have to agree" said Kate.

The train was across the lake as the moon shine at them, glowing on their fur. Kate's fur was glowing in gold and Humphrey was glowing like the moon.

Humphrey began to howl at the moon. Kate shook her head and nudge him. "We're not at the moonlight howl Humphrey" Kate chuckled. "Come on Kate, just howl at the moon with me, just like old times" said Humphrey smiling.

Kate smiled and remember the past and decided to join in as Humphrey howl.

Kate howled until their howl was mix in a beautiful music over the lake. They were wrong about them and Kate and Humphrey are mean't to be with each other, soulmates.

They stopped howling and look at each other. "I knew we were mean't to be with each other" said Kate. "Hm, Same here and I am happy for it" said Humphrey.

Kate went laid down and sleep as Humphrey join her.

Humphrey was talking in his sleep as Marcel and Paddy flew over and visit them.

"Bonjour, my furry friend" said Marcel. "Huh, Huh what" said Humphrey as he was awake from his sleep. Marcel and Paddy squealed in fear and dodge the tree.

"Are you guys crazy" Humphrey said quietly.

"Well that's happen in debate" said Paddy. "And where is" Marcel gasped and saw Kate sleeping. "She's sleeping so be quiet" said Humphrey.

Marcel tell Paddy to be quiet until they squealed in fear again. Humphrey covered his ears and covered Kate's ear as she is sleeping.

Marcel and Paddy came into the same spot. "What are you guys doing here" asked Humphrey.

"Making sure if that you don't forget the wrong of the course" said Paddy. "Jasper park. It is a few miles up" said Marcel.

"Jasper few miles got it" said Humphrey. "Good" said Marcel. "And I got to say that you're girlfriend looks quite pretty when she sleeps" confessed Paddy.

Humphrey smiled as he glance at her then at Marcel and Paddy as they got hit by the sign.

Humphrey look at her again, admiring by her beauty.

The train whistle loudly across the region as they past the sign and Humphrey knew they have arrived. Humphrey walked towards Kate and hate to wake her up. Humphrey nudge her head. "Kate, Kate wake up" said Humphrey quietly as she open her amber eyes.

"Humphrey" Kate stretch. "Where are we".

"We're in Jasper" said Humphrey smiling. Kate stood up and walk towards the entrance.

They both sat down. "We're home" said Kate. "I love you Humphrey".

"I love you too Kate" said Humphrey. They both smiled at each other until interrupted by growling. They look at the direction and saw the packs. "Oh no" Kate whispered.

They both jumped down and began running towards it.

"All I ask is for you to follow our custom, unite the packs, but no, your daughter had been offered and run away" said Tony.

"I didn't run away" shouted Kate from the mountain top as they came down. "Kate" said Winston. "She's back" said Lily as her family walking towards her and embrace her.

"We were so worried" said Eve. "Where have you been" asked Winston. "In Idaho" answered Kate.

"Idaho what were you doing in Idaho" said Winston in astonishment. "We were taken by humans to another park" explained Kate. "And you wanna know why" said a voice behind Kate.

They saw a white, well built, alpha with blue eyes joining the conversation. "They want us to repopulate but don't worry we didn't" said Humphrey.

"Humphrey" said Winston in shocked. The western pack was shocked too.

Eve embrace Humphrey. "Thank you for protecting my daughter" said Eve. "I came back" She was cut off by Tony. "You came back to marry Garth" said Tony.

Kate shook her head no. "No" said Kate. Tony growled. "Married him, unite the packs so we don't have to go war" said Tony in anger. "Oh I want war Tony" said Humphrey.

Tony gasped. "Don't you dare insult my girl, telling her what to do. If you mess with her, guess what" said Humphrey. "You've never seen anything like me, I am the true alpha, I am the supreme alpha, I am the southern wolf, I AM THE SON OF LEONIDAS" Humphrey shouted so the pack can hear it.

"I can able to wipe you guys all out with my bare paws" said Humphrey growling. Kate came up to him and whisper in his ear. "Do that screech roar" Kate whispered.

Humphrey smiled. "In fact, all alphas should be afraid of this" said Humphrey giving them a wicked demon smile. He take a deep breathe and roar.

Tony and the packs shrink down as Humphrey walking towards Tony. "Followed my command" said Humphrey growling. "NOW".

Tony whimpered back and one of the eastern wolf began to charge at him. "Jack no" Tony shouted but it was too late. He was countered and being ram by Humphrey.

Humphrey pinned him and raise his paw high in the air. Jack close his eyes and wait for the pain to unleashed. He felt nothing until he saw claw marks on the ground.

Humphrey threw him back to the crowd and growl furious. "ANYONE WANT TO TRY TO FACE ME" Humphrey shouted.

They all shook no and Tony stepped it up. "Okay we will followed your command" said Tony in fear. "Good and un" He was cut off when he saw the wolf he wanted to kill so much.

"Humphrey" asked Kate. Hunter roared at him as they both coming towards each other and circle around as the sun rise up. "Hunter" growled Humphrey.

"Humphrey" said Hunter as he growled back.

 **SAY WHAT?! THERE'S A FIGHT BETWEEN THE ROGUE SOUTHERN AND THE SON OF LEONIDAS. What will happen next? Peace out!**


	16. For The Blood of the Rogues

"Hunter" Humphrey growled. "Humphrey" said Hunter as he growled back. "Where's your pack huh" asked Humphrey angrily. "Oh there waiting for my signal" said Hunter grinning evilly.

Kate saw a black wolf, with grey eyes. On the ride side, he has a scar and a blinded eye. 'So this is the killer' She thought. "Humphrey" whimpered Kate.

"Dad we gotta help him" said Kate. "No we can't Kate, we will lose, Humphrey can do this" said Winston. Kate's eyes began to tear up as she imagine Humphrey get hurt.

The sun finally came and the wind start to pick up. Humphrey and Hunter was still circling, ready to fight.

"You know what this means" said Humphrey in anger tone. "Yes I do" said Hunter. ' For the blood of the rogues' said Leonidas in Humphrey's mind. They lunged each other. Humphrey threw him to the side and the pack attacks Humphrey.

"HUMPHREY NOOOOO" Kate screamed in horror. She began to run and helped him but was stopped by Winston and Eve.

Humphrey claw every single one of them, dodging their attacks. "Dad we need to help him" said Garth. Tony look at him. "We can try" said Tony.

"Winston we need to help him" said Tony. Winston look at him saying 'are you crazy'. "We can try and kill them".

Winston nodded. "Western pack, attack" Winston yelled. Tony did the same thing to his pack. Both packs began to attack the rogues. Growling, scratching, tackling, and ripped their throats.

All of the growls echo the valley as the caribou start a stampede.

Kate was scanning around the battlefield, scanning for Humphrey until she spotted a stampede. "STAMPEDE, STAMPEDE" Kate shouted. The eastern and the western look at the stampede.

"EVERYBODY RUN, RUN" Winston shouted. "TO THE SIDE OF THE VALLEY" Tony shouted. The rogues ignore and target Humphrey.

"HUMPHREY" Kate yelled. Humphrey ignore her as the stampede is getting close. Kate was being held by Eve as they watch Humphrey and the rogues.

Winston and Tony are running together until Tony's back was hurt him. "Darn dickens my back" Tony groaned. Winston pop his back. "Come on" said Winston as they run to the side.

But they were blocked and running with the stampedes. The rogue pack died except Hunter as he was fighting Humphrey.

Humphrey glance at Winston and Tony before got hit in the face. Humphrey's eye pupils were so small, and so focus on Hunter as he rammed him into a caribou.

The caribou rammed his head with its antlers as Hunter's head came off. "That's for my family and the pack" said Humphrey as he sprint towards Winston and Tony.

He saw Kate riding in a log and crash in front of Winston and Tony. 'Good girl' Humphrey thought. Winston and Tony got behind the log as Kate crawled.

When he got there, Kate got hit in the head. "KATE" Humphrey shouted. Humphrey grab her scuff and threw far to the side of the valley as he got hit in the neck. 'No, it's the same spot where I got hit from last time as a pup, when I was found by Winston' Humphrey thought.

"Humphrey" yelled Winston. Humphrey fell down to the ground, trample by the thunders of the hooves.

"What am I going to do if Kate notice Humphrey's not here" said Winston to himself. Winston and Tony scared the caribou on each side to protect Humphrey.

The dust was full in the air as the stampede past by. It was clear now and Humphrey's body was batter, black and blue bruise on his side, neck bleeding a little bit, and muzzle was full of blood.

His fur was covered of blood from the wolves he killed.

Humphrey slowly turn his head to see Kate. "I...love...you...K-Kate" winced Humphrey and blacked out. Winston heard his final words. He looked back to see all the rogues, dead from the stampede.

Eve picked up Kate and walked towards Winston. "Winston what's wr-" Eve paused and saw Humphrey. "Oh no" whispered Eve.

She felt Kate stir on her back. Kate open her eyes. "Ow my head" winced Kate. Eve gently sat Kate on the ground and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're alive" said Eve in tears of joy.

Kate looked and gasped to see the rogue wolves. "Where's Humphrey" asked Kate. Eve look at her with sorrow in her eyes. "Humphrey is..." Eve paused as Kate's eyes widen.

"WHERE IS HE" Kate shouted as she look around. She saw him and ran up to him. "Humphrey" said Kate as she nudge him.

She nudge him again, telling him to wake up. "Please you can't do this" whimpered Kate as she laid down in front of him and nudge him again for the last time.

Kate stood up as tears burst through her eyes. She hugged him and kiss him on the lips for what would be their last time.

"I love you" Kate said in a sad tone. She raised her muzzle up into the air and howl in sorrow and despair. Winston joined in and howl with her, so did Lily and Eve.

All the wolves howl except Tony as he look around. He took a deep breathe and howl along with the others.

They didn't notice Humphrey open his eyes and stood up slowly in pain. Kate stopped howling as she felt something near her. She looked and saw Humphrey getting up.

"Humphrey" said Kate in tears of joy.

 **Well what do you think of this chapter? What will happen next as you already know? Peace out!**


	17. The Wolf Wedding

"Humphrey" said Kate in tears of joy.

"Hi Kate" said Humphrey. Couple joints of bones crack as he got up.

Kate hugged him gently. "I thought I lost you" Kate whimpered. Humphrey rub her head with his. "I'm not going anywhere else" said Humphrey as Kate broke the embrace.

"It's because I love you" confessed Humphrey. Kate made the biggest smile on her face. "I love you too" replied Kate.

They lean in and kiss as the crowd burst into cheers. Winston came up to them. "So Kate, what day you want to get married" asked Winston.

"Dad, how about now" asked Kate. Winston nodded. Kate and Humphrey lean in, accepting each other scent, nibble on the ears, and then rub noses.

"Okay where is Eve, I'm about to die by this cut on my neck" said Humphrey. "I'm right here" mumbled Eve with a leaf on her mouth. Lily got a bark with tree sap on it.

"Oh good" said Humphrey. Eve put the tree sap on the leaf and put it on Humphrey's neck.

"Tonight will be the moonlight howl" said Winston. "Cool" said Kate. "And Humphrey, you will be the next head alpha" confessed Winston. Humphrey nodded.

"Tony, what should two wolves do after they retired" asked Winston to Tony. "Gentleman" said a voice from above.

"May I introduce to...golf" asked Marcel. Winston and Tony give them a confused face to them. "FORE" Marcel shouted as he swing. Humphrey shook his head and chuckled.

"There's no golf course around here" said Humphrey. Marcel slapped himself in the face.

"Come on, let's go back to the territory" said Winston walking away. They all followed him to the territory, getting ready for the moonlight howl.

Kate was at the alpha den and Lily was brushing her tail. "So I've heard you and Garth spend time together" said Kate. Lily flinched as she brush her tail, it hurt Kate. "Ow...Lily" Kate winced.

"Sorry" apologized Lily. "It's okay" replied Kate. "Hey Kate" said Humphrey from the slopes.

"Humphrey" said Kate in surprise.

"I got something for you" said Humphrey as he pulled out a purple flower with his mouth. He put it on behind Kate's ear on her mane. "Thank you" said Kate as she peck his lips. Lily just finish brushing her tail, so she walked down the slopes to go to her friends.

"You look really beautiful" said Humphrey looking at her.

"Thank you. You look really handsome" replied Kate. Humphrey smiled and so did Kate.

"So what you wanna do" asked Humphrey. "Hmmm...Let's go find our friends" said Kate. "Great idea" said Humphrey. They both walk down the slopes to find their friends.

They found their friends at Lila's den. "Hi guys" said Kate. "Hi Kate and Humphrey" they all said in a unison. They all started talking and Kate and Humphrey are telling them what happen in their journey.

Night time came as Kate and Humphrey are walking up the slopes.

"This has to be the best day in my life" said Kate. "Why" asked Humphrey. "It's because we are married" said Kate. Humphrey smiled and lick her cheek.

When they arrived at the top, they saw Eve dancing and Winston chuckled. "I wonder what did my dad said to her" asked Kate. Humphrey shrugged and said "I don't know, probably about mating".

They shared a laugh until the wolves start howling.

"Are you ready" asked Humphrey to Kate.

"Oh yeah, ready" replied Kate. They raised their muzzle and howl, mix into the most beautiful tone in the world that anyone can hear.

After they stop howling, they hugged each other. "I love you Kate" said Humphrey. "I love you too Humphrey" replied Kate.

Everyone cheered at their howls, some have tears in their eyes, and others were shocked. The celebration had ended and they start walking to their dens. Kate move into Humphrey's den.

As they were walking to Humphrey's den, they start talking about their duties. "Let's see, tracking the caribou, checking the boarders, survival class with the pups" Humphrey cut her off.

"pups" asked Humphrey titling his head. When he said that, the furs on Kate's back start rising up and Kate look at him with a cute look on her face.

She start wagging her tail, licking her lips as she is fluttering her eyes. Humphrey's manhood was rising. "Hm we need some fun" said Kate seductively. Humphrey drooled and nodded his head.

Kate motion him to follow her to the den. They mated for 45 minutes. After that, Humphrey was on her back and Kate was on her belly, tied and sleeping.

 **Epilogue**

Kate have 3 pups after she was pregnant. They were named Smokey, Claudette, and Ryan. Humphrey was the head alpha and he advanced alpha school to go along with the same skills as the southern pack.

Humphrey and Kate love their family and their life. Nothing can stop Humphrey and Kate because they were a great team. Humphrey was proud because the united pack was as strong as the southern pack.

Love is a beautiful legend that ever roam on this planet. Humphrey and Kate promise themselves that they never leave by their sides and they always love each other forever, endless love.

 **The end! I want you guys to vote on something for my next coming stories of Alpha and Omega**

 **A=Aftermath: This takes place after the movie.**

 **B=The Secret: Humphrey has a secret where he is a demon wolf and everyone was trying to find out his secret until a threat came by.**

 **C=Any other ideas you have: You give me some ideas for my next stories of alpha and omega**

 **If you're a fan of alpha and omega highschool, go check The Journey of True Love. Peace out!**


	18. AN

Who ever vote B, the story have arrived.


End file.
